


[PODFIC] breathe & take

by c_doves



Category: Daredevil (TV), Jessica Jones (TV), Luke Cage (TV)
Genre: Bottom Matt Murdock, Multi, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, Praise Kink, Rough Sex, Smut, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-11
Updated: 2019-04-11
Packaged: 2020-01-11 09:49:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 42
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18428075
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/c_doves/pseuds/c_doves
Summary: When they first asked if he wanted to join them, Matt thought maybe they meant for dinner. And then Luke says, “Jess, he can’t see you,” and Jessica says, “Well, shit, how am I supposed to really subtly wink at him?”





	[PODFIC] breathe & take

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [breathe & take](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5278268) by [returnsandreturns](https://archiveofourown.org/users/returnsandreturns/pseuds/returnsandreturns). 



> I love sharing podfics. I worry about doing a disservice to the author's work when I'm not super happy with the final product, but then I'm happy for anyone else to re-pod any story I've done (with the author's permission of course). 
> 
> Actually, I'd love more podfics in general anyway, so if you're thinking about having a go, definitely do it!

My podfics wouldn't exist without the amazing stories of talented writers.  
In this case, returnsandreturns. Please consider giving her feedback on the [original work](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5278268).  
  
   
  
Title: Breathe and Take  
Author: [returnsandreturns](https://archiveofourown.org/users/returnsandreturns/pseuds/returnsandreturns) ([tumblr](http://returnsandreturns.tumblr.com/))  
Fandom: Daredevil  
Rating: Explicit  
Warnings: None  
Length: 8min  
  
   
  
File: [mp3 (8mb)](https://drive.google.com/open?id=1GlLyEMt-IrM9kErgEPMPDutlBgXGSQGd)


End file.
